


Türchen 23 - Kennenlernen

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marco hätte sich das mit Niklas etwas anders vorgestellt. Aber "anders" ist nicht immer unbedingt schlecht.
Relationships: Marco Richter/Niklas Süle
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Türchen 23 - Kennenlernen

**Author's Note:**

> Also, bei manchen Wünschen war ich besonders neugierig, von wem sie kommen - und der hier ist ganz vorne mit dabei. Marco - super Wahl, darauf habe ich gehofft, den hätte ich notfalls selbst mit ins Spiel gebracht. (Und eigentlich ging ich von dieser Situation aus - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn sich jemand wünscht.) Aber mit Süle... Darauf wäre ich im Leben nicht gekommen. Aber - interessant ist es auf jeden Fall. Sehr. :D

Es ist noch ganz ruhig in der Wohnung, als Marco durch den Flur tapert. Nur das Geräusch seiner nackten Füße auf dem Fliesenboden ist zu hören, ein leises Brummen vom Kühlschrank, weil die Küchentüre offen steht, das Ticken der Wanduhr...

Eigentlich ist es viel zu früh, um schon auf den Beinen zu sein. Also, nicht superfrüh - es ist schon hell draußen. Aber eben nicht richtig hell, sondern dieses fast-hell, wenn die ganze Welt noch schläft und es die Sonne noch nicht einmal ganz über den Horizont geschafft hat. Aber Marco hatte Ameisen im Arsch. Nur vorübergehend hofft er, nach einem kleinen Spaziergang will er sich wieder ins Bett legen und noch eine Runde pennen. Oder einfach nur ein bisschen kuscheln, wenn Niklas aufwacht, mal gucken.

Bis dahin...

Ein wirkliches Ziel hat Marco nicht. Das ändert sich jedoch, als er das Wohnzimmer betritt und sein Blick auf das Stück Wand zwischen den zwei Balkontüren fällt. Die Bilderrahmen, die dort hängen, hat er bisher nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, er hatte noch nicht wirklich Zeit, sie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Zeit, das zu ändern.

Es sind Familienbilder, stellt Marco recht schnell fest. Ein paar sehen recht aktuell aus - zum Beispiel steht da die ganze Familie vor einem Christbaum und Marco muss grinsen, weil sie wahrscheinlich Niklas so positionieren mussten, dass er nicht den ganzen Baum verdeckt. Aber dann gibt es auch ältere Bilder, Bilder mit einem jüngeren Niklas. Als Teenie - schon genauso riesig wie heute, aber mit einem viel jüngeren Gesicht - neben seinem Bruder, natürlich gerade am Kicken, als Junge, natürlich auch mit Ball am Fuß... Marco muss lächeln. Auch hier ragt er im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes hervor. Er ist so groß, doch sein Gesicht verrät sein wahres Alter...

Damit kehrt seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den anderen Familienmitgliedern. Das ist Neuland, gewissermaßen - er hat das eine oder andere Foto gesehen, doch das hier, das ist neues Material. Immer noch nicht so, als würde er sie tatsächlich treffen und vielleicht wäre es dafür auch unter anderen Umständen noch zu früh, aber... Es ist ein Stück mehr von Niklas, das er hier kennenlernt.

Dann hört er Schritte hinter sich im Flur. Als er sich umdreht, sieht Marco, dass Niklas auf ihn zuschlurft. Er sieht noch ein bisschen müde aus - und so klingt er auch. "Oh. Hier bist du."

"Nicht abgehauen. Keine Sorge." Marco grinst, doch Niklas ist für den Scherz noch zu müde. Er schlurft zu ihm herüber und legt die Arme um ihn.

Auch kein Problem für Marco. Er lehnt sich einfach gegen Niklas' Brust und schließt die Augen für einen Moment. Mann, er mag das so gerne...

Dann räuspert er sich. "Ich find's gut, hier zu sein."

Darauf haben sie ja auch lange genug gewartet... Ja, damals, als er Niklas angesprochen hat, dachte er sich, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen echt praktisch wäre. Immerhin ist die Entfernung zwischen Augsburg und München überschaubar - so überschaubar, dass man sogar pendeln könnte. Wäre da nicht eine Pandemie... Marco hat sich schon so oft darüber geärgert, dass er Niklas nicht schon bei einem ihrer vorherigen Treffen nach seiner Nummer gefragt hat. Aber nein, der Groschen, dass Niklas echt sein Typ ist, musste erst bei dem Spiel fallen, das das letzte vor dem Lockdown werden sollte. Sämtliche Treffen, die er sich schon ausgemalt hat, fielen ins Wasser. Super.

War anders, als Marco sich erhofft hat. Aber auch nicht zwangsläufig schlecht. Denn Niklas hat tatsächlich Interesse gezeigt. So haben sie angefangen, miteinander zu schreiben, zu telefonieren, dann gab es den einen oder anderen Videochat... Marco ist sich sicher, dass unter anderen Umständen schon recht bald zwischen ihnen etwas gelaufen wäre. Aber so hatten sie immerhin die Möglichkeit, sich echt gut kennenzulernen.

Und jetzt ist er endlich hier. In Niklas' Wohnung. An Niklas' Seite. Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht.

Gefällt ihm verdammt gut hier.


End file.
